


"You're Nearly Perfect"

by SurelyMeretricious



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: After John Watson's Death, Clones, Depression, Inspired by Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurelyMeretricious/pseuds/SurelyMeretricious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is completely crushed after John's death.  Mycroft offers a substitute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You're Nearly Perfect"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you're nearly perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/24914) by radiotook. 



It had been almost five years since the accident.  Since John Hamish Watson of the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers had been fatally shot while on a case with consulting detective Sherlock Holmes.  

At first, Sherlock had been too devastated to function properly.  He turned back to drugs to help him forget, and when he was really desperate, to help him remember.  He stopped eating.  When he passed out from exhaustion, he slept fitfully, screaming out John’s name.  He had even burned his violin.  

Sherlock was on the brink of death himself, until one voice brought him back.

“I can’t bring him back, Sherlock”, toned Mycroft Holmes, “But I made you something almost as good as the real thing.”

Intrigued, and finding nothing else to lose, Sherlock went with his brother to one of many secret government facilities.  They drove straight into a large, pitch-black warehouse.  The garage door closed behind them as the Holmes brothers got silently out of the black car.  

Sherlock looked at his older brother, about to ask why he had brought him there, when Mycroft silenced him with a patient wave of his umbrella.  Suddenly, the blinding lights lit up the interior, illuminating row upon row of tubes.  Each of the tubes had a body in it, men and women, pale pink or dark chestnut.  Sherlock was only interested in one, however.  Instantly his eyes locked on to the one tube that was set a little apart from the rest.  

“John!” he cried.

“Yes, dear brother.”

“But, how?”

Mycroft looked at Sherlock disapprovingly.  “You know I can’t give away government secrets.  Just know it’s a project we’ve been working on.  I just thought that you might appreciate this one in particular.  I had him made especially for you.”

Sherlock nodded dumbly and carefully crossed the room to this new John.  His eyes were closed and he had tubes running all around him and in him.  His chest moved, slightly, as if he were breathing.  Sherlock pressed the button to open the tube and the glass door swung wide, allowing him entrance.  He moved in close to caress his gift from Mycroft.  He was warm.  He cupped the new John’s face and kissed him tenderly on the lips.  John’s eyes opened wide at the touch.

Sherlock knew it wasn’t the real John, but he knew this was the only way he could have him back, so it would be acceptable.  Leaning in close, he whispered, “You’re nearly perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the artwork and couldn't help myself! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
